The Fruit, The Life, and The Unseen Truth
by The laughing Mann
Summary: A deeper thought proded his mind along, whispering the unbeknowst truth. KaiXRaySafty rating, well not really. Lots of blood and death, ya know, the fun stuff. complete.
1. That face, Worth saving?

Disclaimer: I don't won Beyblade, or the movie or anything else for that matter.

But at least I own my self, I haven't sold out to The Man yet! –Stern nod-

And here, we see my latest fict. Which I sure hope turns out well. To me, it seems… bore-ish but I'm an optimistic person (sarcasm) and I believe this will turn out good.

* * *

The Fruit, The Life, and The Unseen Truth

Act 1. That face, worth saving?

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

It's been over a month since Ray and I got this new apartment. It's small and barely holds us and fly but at least I'm not at Tyson's dojo any more. Being that its just Ray and me there's a lot less noise. Even when the rest of the blade breakers invade my… our apartment, its fairly tranquil. 

I think they're surprised that we haven't killed each other yet.

But today is nice and quiet, Ray's out doing something leaving me here to be all alone. Ahh, alone time, hard to find when living elbow to elbow with somebody.

As I stretched out on the tiny sofa, I stared out the glass doors leading to the balcony. The sun gleamed on the transparent surface, concealing the hideous railing circling the balcony. I sighed contentedly as I let my eyes flutter shut and my thought to fall inward.

I begin my trance, falling back through the black and blue nothingness to get to the beach of my private island. It's a one-tree island in the midst of nowhere. The sky is clear and forever blue and the calm waves lapping against the shore help sooth away the tension.

I shuffle over and lean against the tree, letting the whispering breeze tell me secrets. I slowly organized my thoughts, analyzing them and coming to a conclusion of how to react next time.

"Hey, Kai." A soft voice behind me whispers.

I turn, slightly aghast, somebody got inside my mind! I turned to face Ray. He was standing at the edge of the water, smiling warmly at me.

"H-how did… you…" I begin.

He tilts his head and walks up. I collapse to the ground, feeling heavy and stiff. He stands over me and places the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? You don't look good." He states, suddenly sounding very distant.

I blinked and the island vanished. I was back laying on the couch, and Ray was standing over me, his hands on his hips.

"Hn." I respond, sulking about his intrusion into my thoughts.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side o the bed today." Ray sighed and drifted off.

I glowered at his back, and stood. I drifted out to the balcony, scanning the scenery. Whether it was pure luck or purposely, we got the corner apartment at the very top of the complex that over looked the bay. The sparkling drops of sunlight sailed over the ocean, bobbing like buoys. A small smile graced my lips as the soft, soundless air passed through me.

I felt the blue-black nothingness tugging on my soul; I closed my eyes and was pulled back. I hovered over the black water, dark blue ripples emanated from me. The black backdrop coated everything, light, sound, feel, everything.

This was purely beauty.

'C'mon, walk. Come to me, Kai. Follow me. Come on Kia.' Thousands of voices echoed out, all of them seeming to come from one direction.

Suddenly the water formed a path of ripples, beckoning me forward. But I remained where I stood. I liked it here, why did I want to go on.

'Kai, come on. It's better. Come to me. Follow me, Kai.' The voices urged, the blackness lifting to show my island.

I gasped slightly, stepping forward. Suddenly something grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I turned around and the world spun.

As it shifted back I saw Ray dragging me back inside, rambling nonsense.

"I wanna watch movie, what sounds best to you? Serendipity or or Dragonfly? Serendipity you say? Hmm I agree, lets watch that." He yammered not really even asking me the questions.

He pushed me towards the couch, waving for me to sit down. I glared between him and the sofa. I wasn't really in the mood for movies. Besides I think I need to go find some anti-psychotics…

I turned my glared away, crossing my arms. Ray took my forearm and stared up at me with his pleading golden eyes. I grumbled and stalked over to the couch, sitting on my end and glaring at him.

He got my silent 'Happy now?' and nodded, his smile back in full force. I think I've been blinded…

"Okay, and now for Serendipity!" He chuckled and started the movie.

That introduction got old after the second time. I've been forced to see this so many times I have it memorized.

"Blah, blah blah, fate, blah." I mutter disdainfully.

Ray snickers trying futility to stifle his laughs. So now I'm smirking and holding in my laughs. He has infectious laughs, I swear he can walk into clinic for depressed people and with in seconds they'd all be laughing with him.

Ray yawns and curls his feet under him, snuggling into the blanket he stole from the back of the couch.

As the movie plays Ray gets more and more sleepy, his head drifting closer and closer my way. I would be tired to it this was the 800th time I've seen this movie. The tape has been played so many times that the color is going and the VCR doesn't even need the tape to play this.

My eyes fall shut and I let my self get drawn into the flickering screen. I watch memories flicker by, my vision clouding with smiling faces and victorious cheer flooding from them. Suddenly I see darkness and red the images switch to my past. I gage slightly as they unexpectedly bombard my mind. Even when I squeeze my eyes shut they still rampage over me.

'We can help you. Follow us. Come on Kai, you want help.' The voices come again, pushing away the memories. The sudden scent of flowers and ocean overwhelm my senses.

'Let's go Kai. Break away. Come to us.' The voices coax me, softly cooing in my ear.

I look up to see that path was back, the ripples waving enthusiastically at me. The path sprouted up plants and soft petals floated through the air.

Suddenly I was knocked away from there. I looked over to see Ray had finally fallen over; unfortunately it was upon me. I sighed and scooped him up, taking him back to his room.

I laid him on his bed, tossing the blanket from the sofa atop. As I drifted to my room I swore I heard him mumble something. I cast it off as my wild imagination striking again.

* * *

"Patients, everything is set. All we need is a push."

* * *

Ohh! What is going on!? Can you guess? I find it very obvious, but let me know what your thoughts are. -wicked glint- 


	2. From the Ashes the Phoenixis Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Or even that stupid movie that I don't know who'd want to own. Yeah… Nothing special to report.

Okay, I probably shoulda written this yesterday… Cuz this warning is cuz there's lots of blood and death, yay, blood and death… Yeah… and after much review I've decided to up the rating to M if I haven't set it there already… Yeah, chapter 4 is going to be fun.

* * *

The Fruit, The Life, and The Unseen Truth

Act 2: From the Ashes the Phoenix is Reborn

* * *

Ray's POV

* * *

I feel time slowly unraveling, the comfort of knowing what's past will stay in the past fading away. I want to scream and run, run forward to the future. But what kind of future could I run to? What kind of place will I be in? Why can't I stay here? This is where Kai is, this where today is, this where I can forget.

I feel the tug of time as it pushes me back. I see yesterday's squabble, then I see the day before that when Kai and I were watching Serendipity. I see it all get washed over by read and the volume cuts off. I claw at the red, slashing through it.

The red sputters and bubbles around the claw marks. Suddenly a growing bubble pops and showers my face and arms with red. Not bright candy apple red, not deep blood red.

I feel my pulse jump and I can't help but stare at the crimson lines cutting across my hands. I stifle a whine only to be overwhelmed by the scent of iron and death. I shriek, trying to run away from it. I try to wipe off the blood but I can't. It just won't leave.

"No! Stop it!" I shout, tears blooming in my eyes.

I scream again as the slashes in the wall of memories starts to bleed. At first just tiny globules then it came on in heavy drops. I threw myself at the wall, trying to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly the wall took form of a person. I couldn't tell who it was; all they were was memories wrapped around their corpse. I tried to brush away the memories but they leapt off the person and stuck to me.

I stared wide-eyed as it began to sink into my skin, burning its self to me. I screamed in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. I screamed and screamed, trying to wrench it from my skin. The memory suddenly flashed and I was knocked back. It wrapped me in its disorienting fugue.

* * *

I sat up, groaning. My body felt as if it was on fire. My eyes didn't seem to want to function for everything was blurry. The bright orange and yellow scene danced in my view, the wavering view seemed so beautiful.

Suddenly my throat choked up and I couldn't breath. I coughed and gagged, my body convulsing.

"Ray's still in that fire! Help him! Save my baby!" Some woman shouted, but all I could see was black and orange.

I choked on another blast of orange and black cloud. I staggered to my feet, walking feebly forward.

Hysterical screams guided me to the exit. I seen the line of people ringed around the doorway. All of them begging me to come out. They all screamed and waved at me, shouting incoherently.

I stepped across the threshold and everything vanished. I stood inside a void of swirling black mist. The low hanging clouds of gray writhed and dissipated as I passed through them.

Ray! Ray! Over here! Ray! Help me! Stop it please!

The voices shouted at me, cutting into my being. I felt warm blood dripping onto me, pattering softly against me arms.

A gust of scalding air blew away, seeming to peel off all my skin. I shrieked in pain hoping for it to stop, hoping it all ended. Then the warm liquid started to splatter against my face. I opened my eyes only to get a drop of red to fall into them.

Tears stung at my eyes as I stared up at me. Cuts and bruises decorated the thin frame. I gasped for air but only the super heated air came to me. I choked and struggled to get away.

"Run Ray, run." The other me said, as he collapsed beside me.

I noticed the arrows buried deep with my back, the crimson liquid slowly turning the white shirt to red.

I cried and cried over myself. Suddenly the other me's skin began to crack and he was suddenly over come by a flurry of feathers. Once it stopped it was mother, a smile cut into her throat as she looked up at me with such conviction.

I began to bring my hands to face when I felt the knife slide from my grip. I screamed and shouted at her that it wasn't me. I was sorry. It's not possible!

Crimson tears fell from eyes. They gathered into a growing pool of red. It began to bubble and spread, infecting the ground like some ravenous plague. I flailed backwards, scooting away. It lurched forward, grabbing at me with tiny red hands.

"How could you Ray?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see my father holding something in his arms. The deadened look in his eye made me cringe. He tilted his arms to me to let me see what was wrapped with in them.

"How could you?" He whispered, revealing the dead child within his arms.

"It wasn't me!? I didn't! Couldn't! Sister!" I shouted, my throat closing and stealing my breath.

Suddenly his hands wrapped around my neck, squeezing the life from. I managed to get out a gurgled scream before I suddenly stabbed him in the throat. I retraced the blade and struck again and again, screaming and denying everything.

When I finally stopped I was coated red. Red dripped from hair, congressing with the red on my pants.

My stomach lurched and I suddenly had to vomit. I ran, and ran. I never stopped running but no matter what I could still see it. Their bodies still highlighted by the only beam light.

I screamed and fell crumpled to the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. Anything but crying.

* * *

When the eternity of cry had ended I was back in my apartment. I was alone and the dead silence brought minimal comfort to my soul. I shuddered as the bloodied memories crept into my mind. I gagged and dashed off to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

Once I was finished vomiting my soul out I threw myself against the wall, pounding on the ceramic tiling.

"It's not true! It's not true!" I shouted, slamming my fists into the wall. The tiling began to crumble and rain down atop me. My hands ached and tiny cuts left blood on the pure white tiles.

I sank to the floor, feeling my mind reeling back. My eyes were locked on the blood slowly sliding down the white tiles.

I screamed and ran from the bathroom. As I rounded the corner Kai was suddenly there. I slammed into him, my body trembling.

"Ray, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wavering with concern.

I felt my throat tighten as I pushed him away. I screamed again and tears flooded my eyes.

I raced away, skidding into the kitchen. I tore it apart as I took up a knife. How similar it looked to the one that I wielded against my family.

Tiny flames flit across my vision but I shook them away.

"Ray! Stop this!" Kai growled, his eyes locked mine in it.

I raised the blade to my throat but suddenly I felt Kai's hand over mine. The blade would not venture any closer.

"Stop this! Don't do it!" Kai called, his eyes showing more emotion than they ever had.

My hand fell to my side and the water colored tears dripped from the tip of my nose. I released the knife and fell forward. Kai enclosed me in his arms, vanquishing the thoughts.

I felt the world stop, the time realign and all my thoughts stop. I fell head first into oblivion knowing that Kai would protect me.

* * *

"I will bind you, and for me, you will dance."

* * *

Oh, creepy! I like blood, in case you couldn't tell. So yeah, the next chapter will probably be a little less gory and less chilling. But I'm beginning to feel better about this fict. Thank you teenage angst!

And I have no reviewers to respond to… darn…


	3. A Heart Big Enough for Two

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. –nods-

Well, congratulations, I have officially figured out which fict. this is going to be. And yes those congratulations were to me.

But anyways… This is another chapter and is should clear things up a bit. Because I like confusion, it is my friend, however I'm going to send it away since a few reviewers don't like it so much.

* * *

The Fruit, the Life, and the Unseen Truth

Act 3) A Heart Big Enough for Two

* * *

Strong arms wrapped around Ray, pulling him free of the swirling blackness. He didn't resist these arms, knowing they'd bring him into the light. He tilted his head up, trying to stare into the blinding light radiating from the surface. 

He blinked, blinked away the darkness. He scanned the place he was in, wondering if he'd come back to the fire, the blood, or the guilt.

However something seemed to pity him and brought him instead to Kai. He smiled up at the stoic teen.

Kai smiled a small but genuine smile. Ray flung his arms around his narrow waist, grateful for his presence.

"I'm sorry, Kai." He mumbled softly.

"Are you alright?" He whispered softly, his chin resting on the back on Ray's head.

Ray sighed and nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes with Kai's shirt. He dabbed his eyes and slowly pulled back.

"I… I remembered something…" He choked out, tears brimming up in his eyes again.

Kai ran his hand through Ray's silken hair, shushing him calmly. He waited patiently for Ray to regain some self-control. Ray softly hick-upped and smiled shyly as he did so.

"It's really hard to say what happened… It happened so long ago…" Ray said, rubbing away the tears and suppressing his hick-ups.

Kai nodded respectfully, his full attention was on Ray. Ray adverted his gaze, already feeling the walls close in on him. He looked up to see Kai with red splatter lines criss-crossing his face and chest. Ray pressed his hands to his mouth, muffling a choking gasp.

Kai rushed to his side, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Calm down, Ray." He whispered into Ray's pointed ear.

Ray nodded, his vision wavering as he tried to keep from vomiting. He collapsed against Kai, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"I'm… sorry." He mumbled, trying to follow Kai's soothing instructions.

Kai sat patiently, in no real hurry to pry the answers from Ray's mouth. He patted his back, his mind felling into his own introspective thoughts.

"It's… just… my parents… were… killed… and my baby sister…" Ray confessed, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to explain how.

Kai nodded absently as he barely registered Ray speaking. However Ray took it as a slow digestion of this new and shocking information.

"I… I…" He try to continue but collapsed against Kai again, his voice vanishing again as the gurgled screams invaded his mind again.

Kai stroked his hair, the information finally breaking into his mind.

"Please, don't stop." Kai gently cooed, his crimson eyes locking with the neko-jin's golden ones.

"I… Don't really know who killed them…" He lied, but the answer was worse than the one replaying in his mind.

Kai hummed softly, the rhythmic tune slowly easing Ray's chaotic mind. Ray felt sleep tug on his mind, urging him to fall into its loving embrace.

"I'm… tired…" Ray reported, his head falling onto Kai's chest.

Kai slowly rocked Ray's lithe body. He felt Ray stop trembling and let sleep wash over him. Kai smiled bitterly as he slowly carried him to his room, neatly tucking him into his bed. Kai hulled in a kitchen chair and a stack of books. He was determined to be here when Ray came back to reality.

* * *

The red lines stretched and reached for him. Their agonizing slowness, the calculating torture. 

He screamed, screamed as loud as he could as he watched his mother sag to the ground before him. Her face contorted with pain but she managed a soured smile at him just before the life left her.

He felt his throat close and his mind empty. His hands trembled as he shook her, trying to wake her.

"Mommy… Mommy!" He called out to her, choking on hard sobs.

"Ray, how could you?" The voice made him whip about.

His father stood towering over him, the precious bundle in his arms dripping neat, perfect drops of crimson.

"How could you, Ray?" He accused again, dropping the dead child.

Ray screamed again, tripping over his mother as he tried to back away. He screamed again as he splashed into her pooling blood.

He raised his hands, watching the zigzagging lines of crimson twist and slither down his hands and arms.

Suddenly his mind felt a sudden pulsation. He felt the weight of his body disappear. Another pulse brought him into the black oblivion. He felt a pulse again, this one turning gravity back on.

* * *

"Ray!" The name sounded so familiar… 

"Ray!" I wish I knew who that was…

"Ray!" The darkness dimmed and he felt everything come back to him.

"Ray!" Ray bolted up, knocking heads with Kai.

"Ow!" Ray grumbled, rubbing his sore forehead.

Kai nodded in agreement and turned away, moving back into the chair beside the bed.

"You weren't looking so good." Kai said softly, his eyes falling inward.

Ray looked to his feet, not really wanting to explain his dream. It scared him, more than if he had been the one.

A few days later Ray's POV

The dreams stopped and even Kai is looking better. He was really worried, I'm almost surprised, but then again, he's always been the one to look after everybody…

I bit my lip as I thought, my gaze drifting onto the sleeping form my captain. He was stretched out on the couch, a book pressed to his chest. He looked so angelic, bathed in the beams of light filtering in from the windows.

I sighed and smiled. It seemed so much better since I told him about my past. He listened intently, not missing a detail.

He probably thinks I'm childish because he's undoubtedly had a worse childhood.

I shrugged and silently moved around, raiding the fridge. I settled on an apple and headed out to the balcony. I lean on the rail and nod.

"Indeed, this is a good day." I say truthfully and nod.

I look back at the sleeping captain and smile widely. I know these wounds will heal.

* * *

Tick tock, your time is almost done.

* * *

Yeah. Another chapter down. But incase it wasn't clear, I rewrote Ray's past (like a lotta people do…). But yeah, up next, the brilliantly wonderful chapter four. I hope you're ready.

* * *

And Response to Reviewers-

Froggyeyes789: Yeah, I like confusing people… But I hope you still like it.

RussiansNekojinLover: Fun stuff is gonna happen. But thanks, I go for creepy.


	4. My Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Don't own... Never will... And the new Beyblades needs to be set on fire.

Well... I'm back in this one too I guess... I apologize for abandoning the piece so easily but there were things going on; things are still going on but I've finally got them under control. Well anyways, I'm back. Not for too much longer but I promise not to start anything I won't finish.

Note: This is rated M for blood and gore and this is chapter that makes this M worthy. So if you are easily nauseated I suggest you stop at the page break and scroll to the end.

* * *

The Fruit, the Life, and the Unseen Truth

Act 4) My Happily Ever After

* * *

Time lapse: four Months

* * *

"Kai." Ray calls softly, knelt beside the low sitting bed his captain was sleeping in. "Kai." He tries a bit more insistently.

Kai growls, one grumpy eye dragging open.

"I was wondering... Would you like breakfast?" Ray issued a blinding smile, his head tipping ever so slightly right.

"Hn." Kai scowled, trying to decide if he would be able to fall back asleep or not. Not was the answer.

He pulled himself up, giving a stern nod to Ray. Ray gave a less bright but more genuine smile before sweeping into the kitchen.

He hummed softly to himself, rummaging about, trying to decide what he'd like to eat.

"Hey Kai! What would you like?" He called to his rather sleep deprived captain, who merely grumbled incoherently before skulking off to the bathroom.

Ray scoffed at him and grabbed the eggs, settling on scrambled eggs and toast. He was barely started when Kai wandered back, leaning around Ray to see what he was making.

"I'm going to make toast too."

"I'll do that. I don't like burned eggs." Kai growled, easily locating the bread and toaster.

Soon after the duo were seated about the table across from each other. Ray was using Kai's intense study of his eggs as time to study him. He was starting to confuse Ray.

He's always been reliable, even Tyson's been able to figure that one out. He's always been the team's rock, their unshakable foundation. He's too strong for any one person to drag down.

Well, perhaps for only one teammate to drag down.

Kai finally looked up, and his eyebrow kicked up at Ray. Ray ducked his head with an uneasy smile.

"Max and I are going to go out shopping tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Hn."

Ray gave a shrug, his keen eyes analyzing his captain a bit more closely.

"Kai..." He took a steadying breath, his face sombre. "You've really helped me this past couple of months. You've really been then for me." His voice faded to a whisper.

Kai leaned forward slightly, his face stony but for the emotion seeping from his eyes. "I'll always be there for you Ray." He abruptly stood, clearing the table.

Ray blinked confusedly, his eyes scrunching in thought. He watch Kai's back as he cleaned the kitchen; not that it really need it.

"Why?"

Kai's back tensed but he didn't stop working, he scowled at the counter, trying to scrap off the enamel. He was trying to hold in his growl and force the emotion into the counter. Counters are replaceable enough.

"Kai. Why? Why me?" Ray persisted, drawing onto his feet. He rooted himself to the floor, eyes flashing with determination.

Kai paused, giving a heavy but silent sigh. 'He isn't going to let this go' Kai glowered at the counter, wishing they could exchange spots for a bit.

"Would you do this for Tyson?" Kai snorted bemusedly, shaking his head. He would pawn him off on Max the second they had the misfortune of crossing paths with him. "For Max, Chief, Talla?"

Kai's shoulders bowed, his chin falling to his chest for a second.

"Then why me?" Ray growled, his neko-jin features becoming more feral looking.

"...You're different from them." Ray tilted his head at him, trying to read his body language.

"Different?"

"Special." To me.

Ray staggered back, shocked more so than if he were struck by lightning. His body slumped against the wall, his hand covering his bowed face. Kai snarled at himself, his knuckles turning a bloodless white as he gripped the counter, thinking back on the replace-ability of the damn thing.

"Special how?" Ray's lips trembled and his voice had gone flat, his emotions coiling within him.

"The most special." Far beyond that of a teammate or friend. Far beyond the only one.

Ray tried to control the twisting of his lips but they refused to follow his commands. "Face me. Tell it to my face." Ray left the hand across his disobedient mouth.

Kai slowly turn; his head first, body following after. His eyes trailed across the tiled floor to Ray's bare feet. He trailed up Ray until his stopped on his partially hidden face. Ray eyes were filled with questions but no emotional attachment to any of them. Kai would have applauded that detachment if the situation was different.

"I find you special to me." He whispered softly, his eyes trembled, trying to look away.

Ray let the hand fall away from his smiling lips, his eyes softening. "I'm glad." He sweep Kai into a tight, desperate embrace. "So very glad."

* * *

Dance, for me, your dance of Hell...

* * *

Kai awoke with a start, his vision bleary and his head still ringing from the shouts. He shook away the voices, the fading warnings. He licked his dry lips and went to fetch some water.

He was stopped dead, his limbs unable to move. He lifted his head to find himself strapped, with ruthlessly efficiency, to his bed. He tried to grit through the pain of tearing flesh as struggled with the bindings.

"Please stop Kai." Ray pulled away from the shadows, his shirt gone and his tight pants riding low on his hips. "That won't work." He smiled softly, lovingly stroking Kai's calf. He skimmed across the near naked plains of pale skin as he came to kneel beside Kai. He gently tucked Kai's hair behind his ear. "I don't want you leaving just yet."

"How?" Kai coughed slightly, his throat dry and rough.

"That water I gave you earlier." Ray stood and sat just below Kai's outstretched arm. "I gave something like that to my sister. It was an accident... Well that part was." He chuckled softly, his head tilting in a sickeningly innocent manner.

"Why?"

"Because you love me and I want to show you how much I love you." Ray leaned down to kiss Kai's nose but Kai wrenched his head to the side. Ray chuckled, petting his demeaningly. "So shy, it's adorable." He abruptly grabbed Kai's chin, his thumb and middle finger digging painfully into the hollows of his cheeks, prying open his mouth.

He shoved the thin leather gag into his mouth and patted his bruising cheeks gently.

"In case you try to do something you might regret later." With that Ray laughed manically, his pupils dilating to coat his entire iris.

He cooed softly reached for something just outside of Kai's peripheries. He brought the object, a deadly serrated knife, to Kai's face, trailing it upside down across his face and neck.

"Red." Ray licked his lips as he drew thin, flaying lines of crimson across Kai's chest. "Mommy looked so good in red."

He nicked at Kai's neck, his head tilting as he paused, completely mesmerized by the pooling red.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for the darkness. He felt the loss of gravity as he dropped to the watery blackness he had come associate with bliss. The dark blue ripples were nearly non-existent as he hovered there.

'Run! Don't just wait there! He's coming!' The voices roared and the glassy water became turbulent. Blasts of water ripped skyward, barely missing Kai's paralyzed body.

"Don't listen to them love." His body shuddered, and he gasped in pain. His wide eyes taking in Ray, bloodied and smiling oh so serenely.

He peeled away at the skin he had sliced earlier, licking the thin bits of flesh as they tore free from Kai. Kai hissed around the gag, trying to find a way to throw Ray off him.

"Welcome back, I was missed you." Ray murmured, his bloodied lips ghosting across Kai's cheek. He licked at the blue triangles, nibbling on the tender flesh. "You know, I've always wondered if they were tattoos or painted on."

Ray cut at the triangles, his blade nicking tooth and bone as he careless cut at Kai's cheek. Kai's scream was muffled by the gag and he clinched his eyes shut.

"Don't do that. I don't like it when you don't look at me." Ray moved away for a couple seconds.

Kai inhaled deeply, pushing as much of his pain away as possible, throwing himself into oblivion. He nearly succeeded when he felt Ray caress his eyelids.

"So shy." Ray chuckled and kissed Kai's nose and cheeks.

Kai tried to shutter himself away but the pain a needle stabbing through his eyelid jolted him back to reality. Ray was calmly sowing Kai's eyes open, humming a jaunty tune as if he were working lovingly on a delicate needlepoint.

Kai felt the thin skin rip and bleed whenever he tried to blink.

Ray smiled and rubbed soothing circles into his so far unmarred shoulders. "There there, don't cry. You look beautiful." Ray kissed the sewn flesh gently then scooted down. "I'm terribly sorry Kai, I've been neglecting your arms and legs!" Ray gasped as if horrified.

Ray's fingers hovered over something set upon the floor, his smile wistful as he choose a small packet of needles.

"Mommy used to sew all the time. Such beautiful red." Ray murmured, lost in memories. Kai grunted in pain as he tried to slow his wheezing breath and free himself. He bit crushingly on the gag as he pulled at his right wrist, hoping against hope that the leather strap wasn't tied properly or had become fragile with time.

Ray suddenly clucked his tongue at him, wagging his finger in Kai's unblinking vision.

"If you needed something you can ask me." He gingerly stroked Kai's fingers, prying his fist open. "I'll do anything for you, love."

Ray frowned briefly when Kai's fingers dug into his hands. However he easily slid his hand away and leant for something else at his feet.

"I apologize Kai, I hadn't realized I was neglecting you so." He pushed a board under Kai's right forearm. He ran his fingers searchingly across Kai's forearm. Ray pushed his thumb into the space between the Radius and the Ulna. He placed a metal spike just before his thumb, the sharpened tip biting into Kai's skin and muscle.

Ray placed his knee over the elbow, preventing Kai from flailing his arm. "I don't want you hurt unnecessarily so please don't resist." He smiled softly, his crazed eyes falling into disgusting caricatures of happiness.

He drove the spike into Kai's forearm with a nine pound hammer, waiting until he heard the splintering of wood before he stopped.

Kai stared sightlessly at the ceiling, his mind unable to cope with the pain.

Ray sighed softly, lovingly stroking Kai's torn face. He rubbed his crimson finger tips together before dragging them down his face. He sighed in contentment before getting up.

"Such a lightweight. You've been loveless for far too long, love." He quickly fetched the illegally obtained Oxycodone from the table and crushed them to a fine powder. He tipped it into a glass of vodka.

He murmured soothingly as he rubbed at Kai's throat helping him swallow the drugs. He patiently for the numbing medication to rouse Kai back to reality.

"Hey love." Ray whispered, his fingers carding thoughtlessly through Kai's two tones hair. "You're finally awake. You had me worried."

Kai moaned in pain, his eyes dry and blurry, his senses dulled and the faint ring of pain trying to convince him to recall something important.

"Your eyes are dry aren't they?" Kai nodded absently, his fuzzy mind wondering why he couldn't close his eyes.

Ray pricked Kai's immobile fingers, coating a thick needle in a blood and letting the glistening crimson drop into Kai's eyes. Ray grinned manically as the red washed across the lens, sinking into the sclera, dying it an abused pink.

He repeated this until he was satisfied with the shade of red he had made.

Kai groaned, his mind nearly overwhelmed by drug and pain. He lolled his head back and forth, trying to clear the thick, coagulating blood from his eyes. It stung and burned as it sat on his eyes.

Ray then turned back to the damaged hand, his hand easing it open with one hand as the other undid the restraint. He drew on the hand with a shape but smooth blade, smiling as he etched their initials into the palm.

"See that Kai? Together forever!" He chirped, holding the hand up for Kai to see, not that he could. "I want to tell the world." He sighed softly, forcing Kai's hand to cup his cheek. "You agree?"

Ray carded the limp hand through his hair, paying no mind to Kai's gasping and panting as the pain started to rise over the medication.

Ray eased his arm back down and into the restraint. "Shush, shush, Kai. Don't get too worked up, I can't risk giving you any more drugs. I can't lose you."

Ray stepped to the other side of Kai and lay his head on Kai's undamaged shoulder. He trailed his fingers across the dried and flaking blood, giggling at the strange pictures he could make. After Kai had settled into a numb, partial consciousness Ray got back up.

He slinked down to Kai's feet, pressing his thumbs into the pads. He kneaded the calloused flesh, humming a rather lively tune.

"You like being pampered don't you." He grinned at Kai, dragging the backs of his fingers up one of Kai's leg. "Well, I like to spoil you, so it just works!"

He retrieved a knife with a wooden handle from the stove where he had left on the burner. The orange blade glowing fiercely in the dark room.

"Heat's suppose to make you relax so I made this just for you." He pressed the searing blade Kai's shin. The blade bit in, burning back muscle as it cauterized the wound. "I don't normally care for this sort of thing. It's black not red." He stated sourly, scowling at the burns he was making.

"But I'll do anything for you." He whispered, his eyes becoming half lidded and his lips parting sinuously. "Just for you."

He continued flaying at him long after the blade and gone cold and the medicated cloud of semi consciousness lifted, dropping Kai back into oblivion.

Ray poured more vodka down his throat, rubbing at the sore body below him. He also gave him a handful of powdered Advil and Oxycodone.

Ray sang tunelessly, just singing whatever words popped into his mind as he played with Kai's hair. He grinned as he wrapped up his song.

He slid off the gag and laid a tender kiss on Kai's lips. His fingers brushed over the raw corners of his mouth, where he laid a couple more kisses.

"I love you." Ray whispered before burying his favoured dagger into Kai's neck. He tore at the yielding flesh, painting the walls with finely misting red and large streaks of crimson. He giggled as he flicked the blade at the walls, splattering them, covering them in such beauty it stole Ray's breath.

"You deserve this kind of beauty Kai. Only you should ever be surrounded by such beauty." Ray kissed the defiled corpse, running his hand through the matted hair one last time.

* * *

Sing, to me, that song of Time.

* * *

Well... There's only one act left, the finale. Well, I hope you're creeped-the-hell-out cuz that is what I'm going for. This is not lovey-dovey. But the last chapter will be short so it won't take me long to post it. I should have it up on Thursday at the latest. Until then, go settle your stomach and have some pretty nightmares.


	5. And with that, I bid you Goodnight

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Well, final chapter is final. This is rather short but hopefully it's a good ending.

Be glad it got up, I had lost the script again. You see, it's in a book that has three other fanfictions in it (the other finished Beyblade ficts.) and it's dreadfully hard to find it there cuz all my fictions run into one another. You should see my organization.

* * *

The Fruit, the Life, and the Unseen Truth

Act 5) And with that, I bid you goodnight

* * *

I brushed my hair gingerly, trying to see how it would fall if I tried parting it differently. So far nothing was really changing.

When I had finished arguing with the baleful locks I dropped the brush into the carry-on bag along with my toothbrush, toothpaste, and everything else I could think of. It hadn't taken me long to pack up and get ready to leave.

I had been meaning to everybody that I was going back home soon. Since Max was already coming over I figured I would tell him and we'd spend the day with the rest of Blade Breakers before I took off tomorrow.

I hummed softly to myself, cleaning up the tiny apartment. I wanted my deposit back after all.

I glanced at the clock on the stovetop and smiled. I had only about half an hour until Max was suppose to arrive.

'He's not worthy'

I hummed in agreement and went to stare at the bay once more before I left. It was truly a lovely sight, awe inspiring and serene. I can understand why Kai liked to come out here so often. I almost wish the balcony was bigger. It would have made a great home for a small dining table.

Eating in the dazzling view of mirrored starry night sky; the lines of boats sailing freely through the water making it look as if they're astronauts sailing through space.

I shrugged helplessly at that. One cannot change the unchangeable.

I leaned over the rail and heard a cry from somewhere below. I tore my gaze from the bay to survey the street.

Max stood below, next to his dad's car. He was waving enthusiastically at me. I waved once and rushed back inside.

I hustled to Kai's sealed door, rapping my knuckles against it in a quick rat-tat-tat. "I'll see you later Kai! Thank you for letting me stay here!" I called to him through the door.

I shrugged at the lack of response and nabbed my two bags and ran down to the lobby. Sure enough, Max was talking animatedly to the girl behind counter, his blue eyes shining.

"Max!"

"Ray!" He surged forth, nearly knocking me off my feet as he glommed onto my waist. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"It's been barely two weeks." I laughed and he pouted.

"I take it you couldn't convince Kai to come..." He quickly changed the subject, looking around behind me.

"Sorry, he said no."

'But not to us.'

I smiled at that. It was true, he hadn't said no to us. Max shot me a funny look and smiled wider, and shrugged.

"Sorry, pleasant memory." I quickly hid my mirth and heft my bags back up.

"Are you planning on going somewhere, Ray?" Max asked, taking my carry-on from me.

"Yeah, I'm going back to China for a bit. The next tournament isn't for several more months so I figured I go home." Max nodded thoughtfully before tossing a blinding smile my way.

"Then we'll go to the dojo instead. I'm sure Tyson would rather hear this first hand." I nodded in agreement and trailed after him as he scampered out to his dad and the waiting car.

I threw one last glance up to our corner apartment. I smiled sadly, wishing that Kai had known I was planning on leaving for China.

'He'll be coming with us'

Oh! I had almost forgotten. He is coming with us. I was tempted to get my bag back from Max so I could see him again before we left. But I could wait until later when we're at the airport.

Far sour are the fruits inedible, but far more bitter are the motives unseen.

* * *

Owari! I hope you enjoyed the fiction, if so, please tell me! If you didn't; feel free to share, I will then sic Ray on you. Have a nice Day! -overly cheery smile-


End file.
